


Untitled

by RamblingtowardsEcstasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swan Queen - Freeform, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingtowardsEcstasy/pseuds/RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snugglejunkie and myself challenged each other to write a short drabble on our mobiles. It had to be no more than 500 words. Written and posted in one day and feature 'SplitQueen'.  So here's my little ditty that I had posted originally on Fanfic.net<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The diner door suddenly swung open and all eyes turned simultaneously towards it.

“Sorry I’m late..” drawled the figure standing in the doorway.

Collective gasps reverberated off the four walls as the Evil Queen entered the small establishment; her glare seeking out the person she had been searching for.

Regina slid from the booth seat and stood defiantly. “Looking for me?”

The Evil Queen’s focus darted towards Regina who was walking towards her. She stopped a mere foot away from her. “I thought you forgot about me.”

“Never...” Regina scoffed.

Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists beside her. “Don’t worry dear, I’ll make this quick. I’d hate for you to miss out on your bedtime story…” She looked to Henry who was tentatively standing behind the brunette. “I’m not as bad as the books say, you know?”

“Quiet Evil one!”

“Ohhh name-calling. So fearsome…”  The Evil Queen smirked to Regina.

Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke swirled around them both and they disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the street outside Granny’s Diner.

Emma, Henry, her parents raced out the diner and down the pathway towards the curb. They stopped suddenly, watching the two Regina’s preparing themselves for what looked like a western standoff.

Looking to the small crowd, the Evil Queen curled her lips in a malevolent smile “So nice for your cheer squad to join us..” and with a flick of her wrist  a purple smoke wrapped around the ‘Charming’ Cheer Squad.  When it cleared, the four were bound and gagged to large wooden poles. 

Regina clenched her fists tightly before lifting her right hand and instantly summoned a fireball in her palm.

“ Now, now, my dear.. It’s been a while since I’ve been on a good ol’ killing spree. Let’s remedy that.” The Evil Queen said as she walked towards the gagged and bound four. Standing in front of David; she cocked an eyebrow as she ran her manicure nail down along his cheek. “Charming...” she purred seductively.

Mary Margaret’s muffled response caught the Queen’s attention. She stood before her nemesis, her hand poised over her heart. “Snow White.” Her tone full of disdain.

Mary Margaret’s eyes narrowed as she struggled against the restraints, trying to free herself.

The Evil Queen chuckled as she moved to young Henry. Regina stepped forward; the fireball grew larger as she watched the Queen brush his shaggy fringe out of his eyes. Henry instantly cowered under her touch. “It’s okay, you don’t have to love me...” she replied.

She then moved to Emma. “The Saviour.” She smirked and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind the younger woman’s ear. “I suppose I see the appeal.” She glanced over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow to Regina. Emma looked confused.

Another fireball sprung to life in Regina’s left hand. “Enough! It’s me you want, leave them alone.”

 The Evil Queen backed away and turned to Regina.  “Look at you sacrificing yourself for others! When did you get a heart?”

Regina narrowed her eyes and focused on her magic, the fireballs glowed brightly before they disappeared and brilliant white light magic shot from her hands and towards the Evil Queen, knocking her to the ground.  “When I allowed love to consume it…”

Regina rushed forward to Emma and ripped off the gag, she instantly captured the blonde’s lips. 


End file.
